


Water in the Desert

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux, kohoutek



Series: Bastards and Broken Things [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Agender Hux, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Autistic Hux, Autistic Kylo Ren, Bipolar Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Hair-pulling, Hux has PTSD, M/M, Master/Pet, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Coital Cuddling, Submissive Hux, THere are no good tags for playing with hair wtf, Trans Kylo Ren, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohoutek/pseuds/kohoutek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma notices that one of her top hitmen/gunmen - Armitage Hux - is losing control of late and knows the perfect way for him to let loose. A trip to see her most prized sex worker, Kylo Ren. It turns out Hux isn't quite what anyone expected when it comes to this sort of thing. Kylo finds himself enjoying the set-up a lot more than he thought he would. In fact, he finds himself enjoying Hux's company more than he thought he would. It's not long until Hux has to admit he's grown quite fond of Kylo too... Too bad Phasma isn't happy about this arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unlikely Customer

Hux spent way to long in front of the mirror that night. Usually he barely looked at his reflection twice - black suit, black jacket, hair not touched. This time was different, but then this time wasn't like anything he'd done before. A psychologist might have explained how Hux was doing this as a method of control, he tries to have an obsessive grasp on the little things in a way to distract himself from not being able to control the bigger things. However, Hux didn't like being in his head and he hadn't thought too much about why his hair didn't seem to look right, and how this was the third shirt he'd tried on and it still... Felt wrong. It was always something and he didn't know why. The first one scratched again his wrist, the second didn't fit over his shoulders very well, and the third has that wine stain on the sleeve he'd never been able to get rid of. In the end he settled for the black shirt with white buttons. It was in a style the store clerk had called "military style", Hux let out a dry laugh thinking of how his father would react to that. He clenched his fists for a moment, his surroundings became faded, and he slammed his left knuckles against the wall. It wasn't quite a punch but it hurt. Hux let out a deep breath and continued to stare in the full length mirror in his dingy apartment. Maybe Phasma's right, he thought. I do need a break.

 

He turned away from the mirror, grabbed his coat from the back of his bedroom door and slipped on his knee-length coat. He was less pick about this - there may have been a small tear in the collar and blood stains on the sleeves but it was his coat. He didn't care what his coat looked like, it made him feel and look frightening. He felt like he changed when he put on the coat and next, his large, black, military issue boots. The same psychologist could have also written several books on Hux's obsession with the army, but again, Hux preferred not to think about it. He left his apartment - his messy, dingy apartment - and took the three flights of stairs down to the main entrance of his building. His anxiety was high enough, he decided to bare the pain when his shin hit the floor and knocked his knee. He got the entrance, and for some reason it felt like a brand knew place. It wasn't of course. It was the same main entrance to the same apartment building but Hux felt disconnected; it was like he'd never been there before. He tried to ignore the overwhelming feeling of disorientation and kept walking across the light, tiled floor which clanged with every step. He opened the glass plane doors and shoved his hands in his pockets as the cold hit them. Phasma had warned him not to wear his gloves, and his hands felt like the were covered in spikes. At least in his pockets they almost felt normal. He barely registered it was raining, he didn't notice that people crossed the road when they saw him, and it didn't seem to bother him how far away the club was. He thought about driving there but he knew he was probably going to drink, and a twenty minute walk was nothing really.

He finally got to the club and stood frozen at the front door for a few moments. He stood with his hand against the steel handle, staring at the fading purple door. When it opened it creaked, and the orange light washed over him. He both relaxed and stiffened when he walked in and realised he wasn't even close to being the only one from the Order there. His eyes instantly hit the bar but Phasma told him to go to the Madam, who will be stood near the front and apparently he would recognise her immediately... He did. There's no way I can do this sober, he thought as he walked over to her.

 

"Phasma sent me for," Hux paused for a moment trying to remember the man's name. "Ky-lo Reh-n, I think?" He said, the Madam grinned and Hux scowled, mentally scolding himself. A moment of weakness where his facade had dropped. He sounded like a timid school boy. He hated it.

 

"Of course, my dear," the Madam said, seemingly oblivious to Hux's scowl at the term of endearment. "He's Phasma's favourite, you must be special," she finished with a knowing look. If Hux had an emotional reaction to that, he didn't show it, "Why don't you go have a drink while you wait for him?" The Madam said warily to the tall, red-haired man who she had to admit, made her more than a little nervous. Normally she felt like she could relax when Phasma wasn't around, not that Hux was as frightening as her but the Madam had been taken off guard. Hux nodded and spun on his heel to walk to the bar, he recognised most people there but he didn't make eye contact with any of them. The ones who knew him either edged away, avoided looking at him or scoffed and continued their conversations and each person's importance in the order could be figured out purely by their reaction. He put both his hands on the bar, noted the thin girl with mess dark hair with an older man with piercing blue eyes in the corner as he got the barman's attention.

"Whiskey, straight," Hux demanded.

"What kind, good sir?" The barman responded somewhat shakily.

"Whatever this'll buy me," Hux responded, dropping a few large coins in the barman's hand. He instantly nodded, ducked slightly and came back with a fairly cheap whiskey, pocketing the change. Hux took it, raised it as if he was toasting and then sipped it. Truth was, Hux didn't really drink and he didn't know anything about whiskey. He suppressed a choke as it hit his throat for the first time. It was stronger than he expected, he felt it instantly go to his head and decided to take it a little slowly. He was half-way through when he heard the Madam calling him, he stood up with his glass in hand, swaying slightly. Not enough that you would have noticed if you didn't study his movements but enough that he felt a little dizzy. The Madam directed him through the busy, bright bar to a hallway coated in obscene pictures Hux took a deep breath as he looked at them all, mouth slightly open. When it came to his job as a hitman, he was rather experienced - when it came to sex however, he was rather in experienced. He'd only ever had consensual sex with two people and none of the occasions involved either of them wearing a mask, a full body suit, being whipped... And those were the ones where he could figure out what was actually happening. Finally, he was led to a tall, unremarkable white door at the end of the hallway. The Madam told him to enjoy himself, almost patted him on the shoulder but thought better of it before walking off. Hux tried to instill himself with the confidence he had earlier as he entered the room, he failed. He walked in to find a room with a lavish four poster bed, and with walls coated in drawers, cupboards and mirrors. When he first walked in he naively wondered what could possibly be in them. Interestingly, what had taken his interest last of all was the man, around his age, maybe a little younger who was stood, staring directly at him at the end of the bed. Hux stopped breathing for a second as he thought about what was in front of him, he closed the door behind him and walked over to the boy. Or man, he supposed. There was something about him that Hux found hypnotizing, his complexion maybe? The pale skin, with darkened, lips and the dark shadows around his eyes and the red, striking scar the started at the bridge of his nose and ran down to his jaw. Maybe it was his black, wavy hair that just touched his skin or his brown that were staring at him, as his neck he noted. The man might have looked as if he was studying him, but he didn't look at Hux's face.

"Kylo Ren, I presume?" Hux said lamely interrupting the silence. Kylo Ren let out a quiet chuckle as he raised his eyebrows. Hux felt his face burning up, he knew he sounded ridiculous but he wasn't entirely sure how he started things off with a prostitute.

"Yes," Kylo said walking towards him. Hux suddenly became very self conscious about the fact that he was wearing a thick coat, was quite hot... And Kylo was wearing a black vest top which clung to his pectorals and shoulders, but dropped baggily down past his stomach. He was wearing jeans which clung to everything and Hux gulped thinking about them. He understood that prostitutes dressed to get this kind of reaction but this was a little too much. "And you must be Armitage Hux," he finished quietly, pacing behind Hux and looking him up and down.

"Call me Hux," he replied wincing. Armitage. He despised everything about that name, Hux was nice, genderless, short, soft vowel sounds. Armitage was harsh, gendered, long... Not him. it just wasn't him. Hux attempted to let the name thing go for a moment, and tried to focus on the very attractive man.

"Fair enough," Kylo replied from behind him, making Hux feel more self-conscious. "This is your first time here isn't it?" Kylo said a little softer, although he was a little confused. Phasma had described, a domineering, sadistic hitman whose subordinates were terrified of... This person looked like a deer with a gun in it's face. It was odd. Usually the big, muscular First Order men where more - well, like Phasma had described.  
"Yes," Hux said. "Well, first time in a brothel," he clarified. He felt his face burn and knew he ears and cheeks were glowing red. Kylo actually smiled for a moment, he was adorable when he was being intimidated by sex.

"There's nothing to be scared of," Kylo began, stepping away from Hux and sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at him. This was an attempt to make Hux feel at he ease but he still obviously felt self conscious. "Unless you want to be," he added, semi-jokingly but he noted the momentary excitement in Hux's eyes. "I don't normally get the new ones," Kylo admitted, looking up at Hux. "So, what do you want?" Hux was a little taken aback, opened his mouth to speak, and thought better of it. He didn't realise there was going to be anything other than the obvious but he didn't want to say that because he didn't want to embarrass himself further. Kylo sighed and stood up, this was going to be harder than he thought. He got a little closer to Hux and started to wonder how he could put him at ease. "Okay, let's start earlier on than that, why are you here?"

"Phasma sent me," Hux admitted a little awkwardly.

"I know, she does that with everyone. Why?" Kylo pressed.  
"I was-" Hux hesitated. He wasn't used to people asking him questions, especially not about him. "I was losing control at-" he stopped again. "I was having issues at work, Phasma thought a break would help," he finished lamely. Kylo raised his eyebrows but Hux stuck to what he said. It was bullshit of course, Kylo knew who he worked for, what he did and why he was here, Hux knew, the Madam knew, everyone in the bar knew... But Hux had to maintain the facade of privacy. Kylo didn't push it further but he didn't play along.

"Okay, let's try something," Kylo said, moving closer to Hux. "Now," he started, voice a bit more husky. He had an instant grin, that both scare and excited Hux. Kylo never got to play the dom, and he couldn't wait. "If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, and you want to stop, say "red". I won't ask why, it'll just stop no questions." Hux raised his eyebrows in surprise at that and his lips parted slightly. "If you want me top doing something but not all together, say "yellow". Clear?" Kylo gestured towards Hux, indicating that it was his turn to speak.

"Yes, red to stop completely, yellow to stop that particular... act," he finished lamely. Kylo suppressed a chuckle. He raised his arms up to Hux's shoulders and gently pulled off the coat, letting it fall to Hux's feet who to his own surprise, let it happen and didn't move at all. Kylo smirked at the tight fitting, effeminate, military style shirt that had been hidden and made to look more masculine by the jacket. Although Hux didn't know what Kylo was smirking at he found himself shrinking slightly and his crotch hardening. "Kiss my feet," Kylo said suddenly, in a commanding tone that rang throughout the room.  
"I-" Hux started. Kylo's hand suddenly reached to the side of Hux's face, cradled it for a second before grabbing his hair and shoving his head down to the floor. Hux's body crumbled with it and he found himself on all fours. Kylo noted that Hux could have easily defended himself from that, that and Hux's smile that he thought Kylo couldn't tell told him that he'd made the right call.

"Now kiss my feet," Kylo said, bent down with his hand still in Hux's hair. He started to do as he was told and as Kylo felt his lips and then tongue caress his feet he began to change from pulling Hux's hair to stroking it. "Good boy," he almost sang as he let go and stood up. Hux hesitated but the sudden impact of the foot to his chin told him to keep going. "Now, sit up," Kylo said instantly, Hux followed his orders with embarrassing urgency. He almost stood up but he an instant eyebrow raise told him not to. "I said sit up not stand up," Kylo growled.

"Sorry," Hux replied.

"You will address me as sir or master," he smirked.

"Sorry, sir!" Hux said desperately, which received a head stroke from Kylo.

"Good boy," Kylo crooned. "Now," he continued standing up. He started across the room when he turned around, sneering at Hux. "Come on, boy," he said, patting at his thigh. Hux was about to stand about. "Ah-ah-ah, on your hands and knees," Kylo said. Hux complied and followed Kylo to one of the cupboards. Hux watched with curiosity as Kylo pulled a black leather collar, rummaged through a box of things which get out a lot of 'clang!'ing noises but Hux didn't see any. In the end Kylo decided on just the collar - his hands were enough for Hux's first time. Kylo crouched in front of Hux. "Head up," he said, mimicking leaning his head back and pushing out his neck like he was talking to a pet. Hux did just that, feeling his skin heat up as he felt a little embarassed at how demeaning this was. "Now," Kylo started, resting his fingers on Hux's chin. "Whenever you're in this room with me, you will wear this collar, you will remain on your hands and knees unless I tell you otherwise and most importantly, you will not wear any clothes, at all, ever." Hux nodded, his mouth drying up, and the hunger in his eyes becoming almost as obvious as the growing bulge in his trousers. "So,"Kylo began, his eyes glinting like he was telling a joke. "Since you've already broken this rule, I'm afraid after we get you undressed I'm going to have to think of a suitable punishment. But first," he continued, starting to unbutton Hux's shirt. "Let's get you out of those clothes."


	2. An Unlikely Hooker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less angst, more sex, still character development and ... There's still quite a bit of angst.

On that first night Kylo discovered that Hux was really quite bad at giving head. It's not that he didn't enjoy it - there was a certain messy, enthusiasm that he really enjoyed. Plus, it was quite nice seeing someone that actually wanted to go down on Kylo. It wasn't very often that he was dominant and having someone who actually wanted him and not a fuck hole happened even less. The first time Kylo was given head by Hux he felt his tongue lapping at him, occasionally looking back up at him for approval. During this Kylo would reach his hand down and stroke his hair and assure him he was a good boy - this would cause him to enthusiastically continue. Kylo didn't realise before how fucking hot it was to see someone who wanted to get _you_ off this much. He wasn't entirely sure how experienced Hux was but his entire demeanor told him he wasn't... And so did the fact that Hux wasn't particularly talented. So Kylo needed to test the waters a bit before he continued - he grabbed Hux by the back of his head and entwined his fingers his short ginger hair. The moaning that followed from between his legs told him that this was a very good move, so he tried something a little strong. He wrapped his legs around Hux's neck, forcing his face inside Kylo's cunt. It was obvious this took Hux by surprise but pleasantly so as he pushed his tongue as far inside of Kylo as it would go, that was when his spine arched, he actually started genuinely moaning and Kylo discovered that Hux wasn't actually  _too_ bad. Kylo pulled at Hux's collar with his leash which caused him to stop instantly take a step back and stare at Kylo eagerly on his hands and knees. He let out a chuckle at how adorable the young man looked, on his knees staring at him like he was standing to attention with Kylo's cum all over his face.   
  
"Aren't you a pretty sight, boy," Kylo said. He'd wanted to something like 'slut' or 'slave' but he wasn't quite sure what Hux would be okay with yet. He got a ... feeling from him. "Now," he began edging himself so he was sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled his leash, showing that Hux had to get on the floor. "Sit," Kylo commanded, to which Hux obliged instantly. Kylo spread his legs so his cunt was directly in front of Hux's face, he started to stretch out his tongue but Kylo grabbed the back of his hair and tugged it hard. " _No,_ bad boy," he growled slapping Hux on his right cheek. He winced, which worried Kylo for a second but he went back to normal almost instantly, in fact there was a glint in his eyes. "Did I tell you you could suck me off?"   
  
"No," Hux whined. Kylo grabbed the back of his hair and pulled.   
  
"No, what?" He responded, his voice was a strange mix of a growl and a hum. Hux could feel himself growing harder just by the sound of it.   
  
"No, s-sir," Hux stammered.   
  
"Good boy," Kylo crooned, scratching behind Hux's ears. "Now," he began, placing his fingers underneath Hux's chin and pointing his face up at his, not that Kylo was looking in his severe blue eyes but clients wanted eye contact so much he managed to fake it. Staring at the person's cheek, nose or forehead often worked. Some clients recognised the trait and the sadistic bastards tried to make him stare at them - he noticed Hux didn't like making eye contact with him either and smiled. "You seem like the military type," he said slyly.   
  
"I-uh," Hux paused and narrowed his eyes a little confused.   
  
"Soldier?"   
  
"N-no sir." Kylo raised his eyebrows at that. Huh, that's... odd, he thought.  
  
"Military Academy?"   
  
"Y-yes sir."   
  
"Aha," Kylo said with a glint in his eyes. "If you recall, you broke some of my very important and thought out rules earlier, didn't you, boy?"   
  
"Yes sir," Hux responded instantly, not actually remembering what he'd done.  
  
"So, 10 press-ups, please."   
  
"Are you serious?" Hux said incredulously. Kylo tugged on his leash as a gentle warning. Might as well go easy on him, he thought, it's his first time. "I mean, yes, sir!" Hux said suddenly before he realised a slight problem with this. "Uh, sir, how can I do- that?" Kylo grinned.   
  
"Oh, I didn't tell you the most important part did I?" Kylo stood up, picked up the lube from the beside table and sat on the floor with his legs crossed. "I'm going to finger fuck you while you do it, and if you stumble, make any noise, or anything else I deem unsatisfactory you'll have to start again. Are we clear?" Hux nodded - a little hesitatntly which worried Kylo - and immediately moved so he could lay on his torso next to the man. Kylo stroked down Hux's spine and watched him squirm. "Is that okay, pet? Do you want me to punish you?"   
  
"Y-yes! Yes, sir," Hux responded a little too loudly and enthusiastically. Kylo chuckled as he lathered his fingers in lubrication, started to tickle Hux's balls, and watched as his face reddened as he tried not to moan. He'd already picked up that his pet was a loud one and he knew this was torturous for him. He stroked up eventually making his way to Hux's arsehole and he slowly slipped a finger in, intending to stretch him out but he quickly discovered that it was much easier to finger him than he thought it would be. Is he more experienced than I thought? Kylo thought a little confused. As soon as he had two fingers comfortably inside he was satisfied.   
  
"Okay, start, pet," Kylo said smugly. On the first press-up, Kylo slowly retracted his fingers before pushing them slowly back into Hux. He was actually impressed that his client didn't moan then, especially because the freckles on his back were starting to be obscured by a charming shade of pink.   
  
"Oh-oh-fuuckk-" Hux moaned on the third press-up as he felt Kylo start to thrust harder into him. He leaned over his pet and grabbed his hair, tugging it back so Hux's head pointed directly up.   
  
"I said - don't make a fucking sound, slut," Kylo said. He became a little anxious when he realised he'd said 'slut'. He wasn't sure how Hux would respond but he seemed fine so Kylo left it alone. "Now, from the beginning," Kylo said. This time he was thrusting into Hux faster and from the very beginning. And this time Hux made it to five. So Kylo dragged his nails down his back and slapped his thighs. "What did I fucking tell you?" He growled. Hux apologised profusely, almost whining. Kylo had stop himself from grinning - he could see how desperate Hux was for Kylo to ride him and it made him just want to stretch out the punishment even longer. "And again!" This time, Hux actually managed to get to ten and when he got to the end Kylo started to go even harder. With his fingers still inside Hux, he re-positioned himself so he was closer to him and he could grab Hux's cock, stroking it in time to his fingers in his arsehole.   
  
"You did really well, pet," Kylo said softly - well, as soft as you can when you're knuckle deep in someone's arsehole. "As a treat, I'll let you scream now." Hux didn't need any more encouragement.   
  
"Ohhh fucckK! Thank you sir, thank you!" He called out breathlessly, as he continued you to swear unintelligibly, pant and scream.   
  
"Well, you're turning a nice shade of deep pink, you're going to come aren't you?"   
  
"Y-yes sir!" At this Kylo pulled out of Hux who fell to his feet, hot and frustrated.   
  
"No," Kylo said as he flipped Hux over and straddled him. He placed one hand on Hux's throat and another stroked his face. "I'm going to ride you until I'm completely spent, because all you are is my pet and your job is to satisfy me. If you do a good job, I might let you come. Understand?" Hux nodded.   
  
"Good boy," Kylo replied as he pressed his thumb and forefinger tighten on Hux's jugular he grinned. "So go on, fuck me," he responded a little sardonically. Hux immediate had his hands on his cock and guided it inside Kylo immediately letting out a 'uaaanngg' sound. Kylo noted the look in his eyes, like he was enjoying what he was doing but it was new - everything about this man seemed to be a contradiction and he wasn't sure how to take any of it. He didn't have much time to think about it because he felt Hux start thrusting into him, so hard and fast he was almost knocked off balance. "Ah-Ah-ahh," Kylo said tightening his grip on Hux's jugular. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, cunt, but I don't remember telling you to start, do you?" Hux shook his head and he gasped when he felt Kylo grab ad squeeze his nipples, starting to twist one of them.

 

"Ah-ah! Sorry, sir!" Hux gasped. Kylo let go, grinned placed his open palms on Hux's chest and used it to push himself up, and slam himself back down. Kylo usually spent his time analysing his clients but this time he couldn't. He just felt Hux inside him and he rode faster and harder. He dug his nails into Kylo's chest as he felt Hux inside him. He grabbed Hux's hair and pulled him towards him, pressing his sweating stomach against his.   
  
"Don't you dare come," Kylo growled as he rode harder and faster, resisting the urge to kiss Hux. It wasn't that he didn't kiss his clients but if he did during sex, particularly in this case it would become real... And that would make it harder afterwards. "I'm going to ride you until I'm spent and come all over your dick," Kylo growled. "If you deny me that you'll find out what punishment  _actually_ means."   
  
"Yes sir," Hux groaned, using every ounce of his body to focus on not coming. That's when he came up with an idea, that might make Kylo a little angry at him but that was apart of the fun... Right? "Fuck, sir, please come on my dick. Please sir, fuck I need your come to cover me sir, please." Kylo clenched his teeth, laughed and moaned at the same time. He wasn't expecting Hux to take an initiative and it caught him so unprepared he found himself becoming closer than he intended.   
  
"Fuck you slut," Kylo moaned, digging his nails into Hux's back. It was then his resolve cracked, he grabbed Hux by the back of his head and some how, he wasn't sure how, his lips were on Hux's and he was roughly kissing him whilst coming all over his prick. He threw his head back and screamed as he came, causing Hux's urge to come to grow even stronger. Fuck no, he thought. I can't fuck, fuck fuck. Kylo pulled himself off of Hux, kissed his neck, left a trail of kisses down his ribs which protruded from his skin, down his stomach and onto his cock. "Now slut, even though you cheated at the end, you did give me a good lay so you can come in my mouth."   
  
"Oh fuck, thank you sir," Hux gasped as he felt Kylo licking his head, wrapping his lips around his dick and slowly pushing more and more of it into his mouth. Hux wanted to make it last as long as possible but the moment he felt his cock hit the back of Kylo's throat his vision blurred, his legs spasmed and he lost control, everything felt like a television on static but in a spectacular way, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and before he knew it, Kylo was lying next to him, a trace of Hux's come still on his lip. Hux tasted it when Kylo kissed him. They both laid their, sweaty, tired and spent. Kylo wrapped his arm around Hux's shoulders who immediately rolled over to rest his head on Kylo's chest and his hand dropped on the scars just underneath his left nipple. Kylo thought Hux might have fallen asleep as he held in his arms he was so quiet. He was actually just so immersed in what just happened he felt overwhelmed. This was the first time he'd had sex and it was actually fun? Good. Wanted. It was surreal, in a good way certainly. There was just still this feeling in his stomach that he couldn't shift, guilt perhaps? Hux tried to ignore it and focus on all of the good things around him. For a moment, both Hux and Kylo forgot that the latter was paid to do this. It just felt ...  _Good_. 


	3. An Unlikely Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-sex conversations and the boys' first night sleeping together (as in literally sleeping). Incredibly fluffy, only sad and angsty if you know the context! And even then not too much.

Hux had never really been cuddled before. So when he felt Kylo's arms wrapped around him after a long session he was more than a little confused, in a good way of course. He just didn't really understand what was happening when he was having two pale arms wrapped around him. He allowed himself to be pulled into the man's chest, with his arm placed across him - just underneath the mastectomy scars and his fingers stroked the skin on his side. Kylo smiled sadly at Hux's reaction. The poor man was so touch starved that despite the long session he still spasmed and gasped when he touched him, especially when it was with any form of affection. Kylo almost felt his eyes sting but he managed not to start crying, he just wrapped himself around Hux and kissed the stop of the head.   
  
"This - isn't apart of the session by the way," Kylo said suddenly breaking the post-orgasm silence. Hux stiffened, that was when Kylo realised he had to elaborate. "No! That doesn't mean you have to go, I just wanted you to know I'm not getting paid for this part. I just ... Wanted to," Hux would have sat up and stared at Kylo in disbelief but he was so hungry for the affection he didn't break the hug. Instead he just stared with a perplexed expression into Kylo's bicep and pectorals.   
  
"I don't understand," Hux eventually said in a strained voice, he was beginning to feel to hot and sticky but he still didn't want to part from Kylo. In truth, the man couldn't remember the last time he'd just had non-regulated, not paid for affection so he craved it too. Kylo opened his mouth to speak and then closed it he, furrowed his brow. He sat up and Hux reluctantly did so, looking a little hurt. Did he just whine? Kylo thought. Probably imaging things, he said to himself shaking his head.   
  
"I ... like you," Kylo said, feeling stupid. "I know I only met you tonight, I know we've only had sex but you're different than most people. I mean, I heard about you, I expected a sadistic, ferocious killer. I'm sure you are that, when you're working. But here, outside of that, underneath everything you're sweet, gentle, a little shy and considerate."  
  
"You just met me," Hux stammered, avoiding look at him. "You just haven't realise how awful a person I am yet." Hux looked at the sheets as he said this, his fingers playing with the buttons.   
  
"No, I see a lot of bad people like-" Kylo hesitated, he was about to mention Brendol Hux but thought better of it. "I see a lot of sadists, people who like to take their anger out on me just because I'm a whore - I don't mean anything to them but the moment you walked in-" He let out a chuckle, it sounded silly. "I knew you were different, you were nervous. During you wanted me to have a good time too. I think something hurt you, caused you to create this armour and made you look ruthless. I think when you got here, you didn't have a fabricated personality for this situation because it's new. So you were yourself, I think I know you better than anyone else."   
  
"What if you're wrong?" Hux said quietly, eyes starting to sting. "What if I really am a monster?" Kylo smiled sadly and brought his right hand to rest on Hux's left cheek.   
  
"I know enough monsters to know you're not one," Kylo responded soothingly.   
  
"I - I don't know what to do or what to say, I've never been in this situation before-" Hux said, visibly nervous with wide eyes, shaking hands and laboured breathing.   
  
"Wait," Kylo said tilting his head. "Am I your first-"   
  
"No," Hux interrupted a little embarrassed. "I mean, I don't know what to class as my first-" he stopped that sentence instantly. No, bad thing, he thought. Especially to a pretty man you've just met. "Well, I had two people before you. One woman, one nonbinary person. The both of them were one night stands and fairly meaningless... I guess when I started working for Phasma- I don't know, everyone else was doing it and I decided to just to try. I was- lonely." Hux stared at the ceiling, disassociating slightly and trying not to focus on the fact his ears were reddening. "I've never been in a- I've never had a- something more-"   
  
"A relationship?" Kylo offered with an amused smile that managed to not have even a hint of cruelty.   
  
"Y-yes," Hux responded with an awkward laugh. "I don't know what to do or say, everything I know is from terrible films and they didn't seem particularly realistic." Kylo laughed and Hux visibly relaxed.   
  
"No, their not. I have an idea of what we would do, if you wanted to of course," Kylo said with a reassuring smile. He felt awkward and inexperienced too, but in comparison to Hux he was practically a master.  
  
"Is there like... some kind of system?" Hux half-joked whilst he secretly hoped there was. Kylo chuckled at this remark too, and couldn't stop grinning afterwards.   
  
"No, I'm afraid not. We could always make one! I think we need to have a first kiss, a first date, first sexual encounter and then spend our first night and morning together. How does that sound?"   
  
"W-what would- a date involve?"   
  
"That depends, how good are you at cooking?"   
  
"I can't cook, at all," Hux said, a lot more comfortably. It was a question he knew the answer to, he liked that.   
  
"Ah, well, I share a kitchen so it's not ideal. In that case we dress up and go to a restaurant we can just about afford, you bring flowers, we'll drink and talk about ourselves. After that we have a first kiss, then after three dates traditionally we have our first sexual encounter-"   
  
"But we already had sex," Hux interrupted.   
  
"Good point! So we have to do this out of order- and thus I have a proposal!" Kylo smiled, happy that Hux was relaxing and actually looking at him. The fact he didn't like eye contact either was a plus. "We already had our first sexual encounter which means I think we should have our first kiss, then spend our first night and morning together. After this whole thing, I think the next step (if we want to go too far) should be our first date. We may have done it out of order but at least we got to them all eventually!" Hux's smile was beautiful, it caused his blue eyes to shine a little and the edges to crease a little. His cheeks were a little red and so did the area around the red freckles across his chest. Kylo could've looked at him like this forever, it didn't feel like he did it very often. What was even nicer is that his eyes were visibly watering but it wasn't from pain, Kylo wondered if anyone had ever been this nice to Hux before and it stung a little. "So, do we have an agreement?" Kylo finished, to hear a tear filled chuckle from Hux.   
  
"Y-yes, definitely," Hux said a little too quickly. "I just... I'm a little surprised."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"I just- it doesn't matter," Hux said shaking his head. "So, what exactly do we do on our night together?" He asked feeling a little ridiculous for having to ask.   
  
"Usually it involves talking about ourselves and cuddling I believe," Kylo responded.  
  
"Can't we just cuddle?" Hux said with an awkward laugh.   
  
"How about this," Kylo began. "We take it in turns to ask each other questions and if we find something uncomfortable we can say 'pass'."   
  
"You're turning this into a quiz show?"   
  
"Sure! It could make it easier, I'll go easy on you," Kylo grinned.   
  
"Fine, you go first."  
  
"Okay, first things first, what's your first name?" Kylo regretted instantly when he saw Hux's face drop.   
  
"Armitage," He admitted before Kylo could take it back. "But I prefer Hux."   
  
"I understand," the other said suddenly, surprising them both. "I changed my name. I get what it's like to have an identity that isn't yours and sometimes a name feels like the identity itself," Kylo continued, almost to himself.   
  
"That's-" Hux started, then paused. He wasn't expecting Kylo to understand. "That's it really. I mean, there's a few reasons. Armitage feels too masculine and I don't really  _have_ a gender, or any connection tone. It was also a name my father picked, a name he wanted, one he chose for his son who was going to go on to fulfil his legacy and... I'm not him. When I started going by Hux I- didn't think that's what I would do, I mean, I'm not doing what he wants me too but this is... closer than I'd like. Also, I just really don't like the name. Ar-mah-tidge, lots of harsh sounds," he finished on a fake grimace that made Kylo chuckle. "Okay, my turn."   
  
"Hit me," Kylo said, turning to a cross-legged position and practically bouncing in place. Hux thought for a moment, trying to think what did he really want to know about Kylo. Well, a lot things, he thought. How did he become a prostitute?, how did he get those scars?, what are his other clients like?, none of them are really appropriate right now, I need something simple, he said to himself. A part of him wanted to ask what on earth Kylo could have possibly liked about him, that part was quite dominant.   
  
"If you could have any superpower what would it be?" Hux eventually decided on, he liked that question. He spent most of childhood thinking about it, he used to write essays on this very subject and he always wanted to talk to someone about this.   
  
"Well," Kylo said with an amused but a little perplexed look. He thought it was sweet that that was the first thing Hux wanted to know, he just was not expecting it. "I guess, it would be-" he thought for a moment. "Telepathy," he decided. "Being able to see what people are feeling and thinking, being able to plant images in their heads if I wanted to. That would be amazing. What superpower would you have?" He ended curiously with a grin.   
  
"Oh, easy. Time-travel," Hux said matter-of-factly and instantly regretted. Well done, now he knows you're pathetic and have already decided on this in detail, he thought, feeling a little embarrassed. "I just- I want to go back and get rid of all the bad things. I want to skip through the future... bad things," he finished lamely, feeling incredibly stupid. He hated himself for it but whenever he felt a flashback coming on or even just the feeling associated with them he not only felt like a child he started talking like one. His vocabulary became simple, he stammered more and he found it harder to think. For someone who felt fairly articulate it was a little infuriating.   
  
"But don't you think everything happened for a reason? That it made you who you are?" Kylo asked suddenly, to both of their surprise.   
  
"I would take being a slightly different person over this," Hux answered solemnly. "So," he began suddenly happier, the sudden mood change confusing Kylo a little. "Is it my question or yours? I don't know if that counted."  
  
"Oh, it's mine," Kylo responded with a grin. They continued like that until the early hours of the morning, their questions got more intimate as they went along, they both cried and laughed, tickled each other, cuddled and eventually had their first real kiss. Hux had never really kissed anyone before, not including during sex, he'd never kissed anyone just to do that. When it happened he felt connected, like he belonged their and he'd never felt that before. The soft touch of Kylo, the warmth of his tongue, the feeling of intimacy... They were all things he'd never really been able to experience and because of that never even considered. It awoke a hunger in him, he just wanted to pull the man as close into him as possible and never let go. He also learnt that a kiss wasn't just about two people's lips touching, it felt just as good when Kylo kissed his ear, his neck, his arms, across the self-harming scars that he didn't mention like a gentleman, across his bent knuckles, across the scarred ribs that still stuck out of his skin a little, across his thin stomach and not even one part of it was sexual. And it wasn't necessarily romantic it was just close. Intimate. It was a type of cared for that Hux had never experienced. And it was  _real_.   
  
The two of them fell asleep together that night, the both of them on their side with Hux curled up inside Kylo's arms with his bare, freckled back touch Kylo's small but soft, pale stomach. They both slept peacefully, which was an accomplishment since they were both usually fair restless sleepers. Hux expected to elbow, kick or punch Kylo in the night and was a little scared of it. He didn't know the other felt the same way. However, they both didn't do either of those things and probably because for the first time in quite a while they both actually felt safe. When they woke up, cracks of light flooded the room and Kylo got to see the ginger haired man before he woke up. He was smiling before he had even registered it when he saw him, he curled up a little, his right hand just underneath his head and his knees brought up to his elbow, his lips parted slightly as his neck bent over. Kylo couldn't remember the last time he had woken up to someone with this feeling, he wasn't sure if it had ever happened. He wrapped his arms back around Hux and rested his head on the pillow, closing his eyes as he felt the ginger hair against his face. This is insane, he kept thinking. I've just met this man, I've known him for a night how can I feel so connected to him? He did reason with himself that they had currently spent thirteen hours in each other's company which would account for a lot of it. They spent most of the night talking and they knew each other quite well. Kylo smiled and decided to just let himself rest, this was the first good thing to happen to him in a long time. He recognised his instant dismissal of Hux for what it was this time and tried to push it out of his mind. He didn't want to ruin this for either of them.


	4. An Unlikely Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma, rests in her home with a bottle of whiskey, checking in on all of her tapes of her workers... When she sees something she wasn't quite expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed I tend to write in free indirect discourse, Phasma thinks a lot of terrible things... These are not my views, it's written in third person but I still take on some of her characteristics like I do for Hux. Enjoy! (Note: and we're back to the regular programming of angst and heartbreak. You did get a quick break with chapter three though ;) )

Phasma poured herself a large glass of wine as she stood at her liquor cabinet in her office on the top floor of her estate. She brought it over to her black leather chair, her tights against the floorboards made the ground a little slippery so she arched her feet as she walked, she sat in the tall backed leather office chair and spun away from her computer. She stared out of the opposite wall which was completely glass. From up here she could see the entire city, or her empire as she preferred to call it. She stretched her feet and placed them on the small leather stool that came with her chair. She put one foot over the other and sipped her wine. Her day had been... Interesting to say the least. Her top hitman, Hux had accompanied her on a few job where she needed him to look and sound terrifying then threaten them. The first job involved a husband and wife who hadn't been paying their protection money, Phasma asked Hux to shoot the husband in the foot. He complied of course and to add to the effect he didn't even look at the husband whilst he did it. Of course he aimed first, but then he stared at the crying women and shot her husband in the foot. Then the arm. She begged him to stop but he just smiled. He didn't say a word he just did as Phasma ask and then got back in line.   
  
The second job had gone almost as well, she had had a lot of fun with that one. That time the person came to her house, and she sat in her drawing room on her large sofa, one leg crossed over the other. She asked Hux to remain behind her the whole time, Phasma had asked him to bring his favourite gun - he chose the first real gun he bought with his wages as a hitman... His MK12. He stood there holding the thing across his torso in his black suit, standing straight and still like some kind of soldier... But not quite. He was dressed in black, his blue eyes unwavering, if he was a soldier it was for a demonic army. The victim in this case stared at him the whole time not even sure if he was human. Hux did not break character once, but he was not happy with what transpired. He could forget the shooting, torturing and killing. It was his job - providing it was business, no one innocent and no children he was fine. The problem was the way Phasma treated him through out this, she treated him like a dog. It was an obvious attempt to scare the victim more, make them think that maybe they were right and he wasn't human, just a pet. This bothered him quite a lot, although he didn't say anything. When they were all sat (or stood) she introduced Hux, not by name of course.   
  
"And this, I don't believe you've met," she started gesturing to Hux. "Is my guard dog, very efficient he is too and obedient. He came already trained, watch. Growl for me, dear." At this Hux let out a deep, chesty growling sound that was more intimidating than Phasma was expecting, she also wasn't entirely sure if it was aimed at her or the victim. She smirked, she knew the little dig at his past would work. "May I get you a glass of water?" She said, feigning sweetness as she smirked at the shaking, pale mess of a man who appeared to be two steps away from wetting himself. Phasma continued the act through out: "Could you please show our guest your gun? No not like that, let him get a good look. Right in the face that's it", "Tell you what boy, since you've been good, maybe I'll let you tear him limb from limb", and even worse, she called him a 'good boy' after every circumstance. The act did work, the man was so terrified he decided to just  _give_ his business and car to Phasma to clear his debt but he did actually wet himself all over Phasma's fine leather chair. As it dripped from the carpet and the man left, Hux stood their awkwardly. The smell made him feel anxious and implanting bad memories in his head. After a moment's silence, his boss spoke.   
  
"What's wrong?" She smirked. "Did you not appreciate that? I thought you liked being treated like a dog." Hux froze, eyes widening as he felt his fingers start to twitch. She couldn't be- no, not possible, he thought as he tried to force the idea out of her head. It's probably just a dig at- yes, just nod along, he decided. He did just that, offering a forced chuckle in response, she seemed satisfied. "You can go now, boy but first, bark for me," she said as her lip curled.   
  
"What- I mean, I'm sorry?" Hux stammered staring at her, unable to control twitching hands and laboured breathing. He was thankful he the safety on his MK was on as he held the gun close to his chest as if it could protect him somehow. The weight of it felt reassuring, he felt safe.   
  
"You know,  _bark_ ," she said, voice darker. She was being serious. She knows, somehow. Fuck, his brain shouted at him. There wasn't anything else he could do, he just had to do as she said. He stood there, a tough man in his mid twenties holding an MK12 and barked because his boss told him to. When he'd done so she laughed and clapped her hands together. "Oh yes! Thank you, you're a good boy aren't you? Oh yes you are!" She said voice oozing with sarcasm. "Go on, off you go then," she said gesturing out of the door with her head. Hux practically ran from the door and out of the house, not stopping until he had placed the gun in the boot and sat in the drivers seat of the car. His eyes started watering and he allowed his face to heat up with embarrassment. If she knows about how I like to- he thought, before interrupting himself. If she knows about that, she must know about me and Kylo and that- that could lose me my job. These words rushed into his head like an anxious storm, it started to feel cloudy and everything suddenly felt too loud. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the steering wheel. He just needed everything to stop. Before he set off, he picked up his phone out of the glove box. The glow seemed blurry and he couldn't process the words but in a few minutes he'd managed to send a short text message to Kylo. It was simple and clear, he thought. A simple "have you told anyone about us?" He couldn't think of another way Phasma could know, if she knew. Maybe she was just bullying you? He thought, dismissing that instantly. If she was it would have been an amazing coincidence. He waited a few moments for Kylo to reply, anxiously checking his phone every few seconds. When he didn't, Hux realised he was probably on a job and threw his phone back into the glove box. It didn't matter anyway, if Phasma knew, Kylo wouldn't understand why it was such a big deal. He only saw Hux the Boyfriend, not the Hitman and they were two incredibly different people. He could control and separate the two but he wasn't entire sure Phasma would believe that.   
  
Of course he was correct, Phasma did know what he and Kylo did in bed. In fact she knew almost everything about him and Kylo. She knew because she had every single room in the brothel fitted with cameras, she had ever worker of hers set up a camera when they had clients elsewhere. She kept them for her own security, sometimes she sold videos online (often of Kylo, the boy made he a lot of money.)  She sometimes looked through them to see if there was anything worth selling and when she uploaded Hux and Kylo's visits a few days before the incident with Hux, she was rather surprised by what she saw. Now, she sent Hux to Kylo originally  because the man was  _tense._ And it was starting to effect his work, nothing big of course. There was a small slip up here and there, he lost control during intimidation jobs every now and then but she could sense that it would become more. So, she decided what he might need is to have a whore to let all of that tension out on and who was the best one for the job? Kylo Ren. When she originally saw the files, she was pleasantly surprised that Hux had been there a lot, every other day in fact. What she didn't realise until she opened the files was that he only paid for the first time.   
  
Her frustration and shock grew when she saw that he wasn't in fact sadistic and dominant like his father, he was just a timid little boy who didn't mind having a bitch like Kylo Ren humiliate him. She watched as she saw her pitiful whore make Hux kiss his feet, as he gave the man a collar and put him on a leash. She watched as he scratched behind his ears as Hux went down on Kylo. She sighed with frustration when she saw her prostitute tell Hux that he wouldn't be able to fuck him until he begged for the privilege... And he had to bark of course. She had drunk a bottle of wine as she saw her favourite hitman demean himself and when she saw his pathetic cock get harder every time Kylo called him a 'good boy'. All of this she could deal with however, her hitman might not be as impressive and terrifying as Brendol Hux underneath everything but few people where. It was the next part that really concerned her. She saw everything - them talking for hours, cuddling, kissing, and falling asleep together. Her workers did offer packages like that but since she had organised and paid Hux's first meeting with Kylo she knew that wasn't what he was supposed to be given. She skimmed through the next videos and found herself becoming angrier as she saw Hux and Kylo get closer. She stood up with more dignity than she thought capable, picked up one of the computer monitors and threw it against the wall. She saw the glass shatter and she stared at it for a moment, she walked out of the room and thankfully she saw a servant at the end of the hall.   
  
"Charlene?" She said, feigning politeness. "Be a dear and clear up my office for me? There's glass all over the floor." She didn't explain further and proceeded to walk out of her office and down her grand staircase. She couldn't have her best attack dog grow attached to someone, the greatest thing about Hux was that he had already been beaten into submission. He had already been abuse and turned into a ruthless monster and yet for some reason he had managed to fall for a whore. She felt cheated, she snatched the man as a teenage boy in the hopes that he would turn into a good investment. He had been so far and she wished for it to continue that way. Of course it wouldn't if he fell in _love_ , he'd have someone he wouldn't want to lose. What could she do? It was at that point she stopped in her tracks. She knew precisely how to keep those two apart and in line. Firstly, she needed to tell Brendol that his favourite whore and his son were growing attached to each other. He would act on it, he would do  _something_ to one or both of them and he knew Hux much better than her. She may have known how to get under Hux's skin, but Brendol knew how to stay there. Secondly, she would simply show Hux how much of a slut his little boyfriend was. Yes, she thought, the videos of Kylo and Brendol ought to do it, oh and of Kylo being fucked whilst he's passed out, some of the more violent ones and... Oh yes, I know exactly what I'll show him. She thought as she almost skipped down the stairs with a smirk. That's got to work, she decided, why would anyone want to be in a relationship with a pathetic little whore? 


End file.
